Molester
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: In every heart there's evil creeping inside. Even the innocents of the world. Nanoha is mysteriously stalked by a molester. NanoFate. Please R&R! XP


**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a story I wrote recently. I just wrote it fast, so bare with me if there's any mistakes. :P

**Disclaimer:** Yes, it does belong to me, the story that is, but not the characters. Lol.

Third Person POV.

* * *

**~The Walk Home~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

Takamachi Nanoha was walking home because she didn't get picked up by Kyoya.

~Flashback~

"Yuuno-kun, tell Onii-chan to come pick me up ok? I'm going to Tutorial today, so I'll be out by 4:00 P.M." Nanoha went to her locker, not waiting for a reply from Yuuno, and put in and took out her books for Tutorial.

_~20 minutes later~_

"_Hayate-chan, how do you do this problem?" Nanoha looked up at Hayate from across of her and pointed the problem to her. "Which one? Oh, Pre-Calculus? Hmm… let's see here…"_

_~40 minutes later~_

"_Ok everyone, it's time to go home, so get you're Tutorial paper signed and go home," Called out the teacher supervising for Tutorial. Everyone did what was asked and went their own ways. Nanoha went to her locker and followed Hayate for a bit before walking to the restaurant place to be picked up by Kyoya._

"_Bye Hayate-chan! Suzuka-chan! Arisa-chan! See you later at school tomorrow!" Nanoha waved to them before walking down the street to the restaurant and started singing to herself._

_~30 minutes later~_

"_Where is he? I thought Onii-chan was going to pick me up? Don't tell me Yuuno-kun didn't tell him?!" Nanoha paced around for a bit before she came to conclusion that Kyoya wasn't coming, so she decided to walk home._

_The way to the Mall was a long walk and Nanoha reached there, all tired and sweaty. _'I think I'll rest for a bit,'_ Was what Nanoha thought before getting inside where she was greeted with cool, refreshing air conditioner._

_~20 minutes later~_

_After walking around and looking at each store that was drawing her near it, Nanoha stopped in front of a candy store. She was tempted and went inside._

"_Welcome to See's Candy, here is a sample of our Chocolate Almond candy for you. If you need anything, please tell me; and if you found what you liked, please tell me." Nanoha smiled, nodded, and said 'Thank you, I'll do that.'_

_Nanoha took a bite out of the Chocolate Almond candy and accidentally bit her tongue, making her wince in pain and almost drop her Chocolate Almond candy. She screamed in her head, _'OOOWW! That hurt! It hurts! OOWW! It really stings!' _Nanoha held onto her Chocolate Almond candy, never wanting to eat it again until her tongue stopped hurting, which will never be until in a couple of days because she bit her tongue to the point that her tongue started bleeding._

_~5 minutes later~_

_When Nanoha finished looking around she remembered that she had a Wake-A-Thon tomorrow, so she stopped by this candy lollipop box with Dark Chocolate, Chocolate, Coffee, Vanilla, and Butterscotch lollipops in them. She grabbed three Butterscotch lollipops and walked to the cash registrar lady and she turned around and said, "Are you ready?"_

_Nanoha smiled, nodded and said, "Yes." She handed her the three Butterscotch lollipops and paid for them. "Thank you, I hope I see you again," Was what Nanoha heard before walking out of the store, touching her tongue that was bleeding._

~End of Flashback~

Nanoha was 200 feet away from the Mall and saw a nearby gas station. '_Sigh, I can't believe Yuuno-kun didn't tell Onii-chan to come pick me up! I am so going to hit him on the head when I see him tomorrow at school! But still… I don't want to walk home, I have a bad feeling walking home… I'm scared.' _Nanoha walked past a gas station and her thoughts disappeared, instead she was thinking that she should buy something to drink because it was so hot that she could just faint any second now, so she walked back and bought a 16 oz. of Blue Raspberry Smoothies.

"Thank you, come again," Said the lady that worked in the gas station.

Nanoha walked for it seemed like an eternity until she reached the park. _'Man, no one wouldn't look or talk to me when I was standing there in front of them! I had to start the conversation!' _Nanoha saw this guy with blue hair walking fast across the street to her side and so she wanted to avoid any eye contacts that were going to be made when passing by the guy.

He was wearing a white plain T-shirt with some black jeans and black dressing shoes. He also had a few bracelets on his left wrist and a ring on his right hand on his middle finger and his thumb.

When Nanoha was about to cross the other street the _guy_ stopped right in front of her, making her grunt in annoyance that she was right that he was going to talk to her. Nanoha looked up and he smiled an ugly smile that made her want to punch him and run away.

"Hi, what's your name?" The 'guy' that Nanoha wanted to punch waved _and_ smiled again. "Er, uh…" Nanoha thought for awhile. "… Nanoha?"

"Really? That's your name? That's such a pretty name!… hey, do you remember me?"

'_What the? Remember? I don't even know you!'_ Was what Nanoha wanted to say, but didn't. "Uh, no. I don't remember you, sorry."

"Really? You don't? Hey, are you Miyuki's little sister?"

'_What the? How does _HE_ know Onee-chan?'_ "… yes, I'm her little sister…" _'… why?'_ Nanoha added mentally to herself.

"Oh wow, I remember when you were a little girl! You were so small. You're all grown up now!"

'… _ok…? I am getting scared here!'_ Nanoha paced her walking across the street and made it there fine, but still kept her pace.

"Hey, can I walk you home?"

"No," Was the fast reply.

"Aw, why not? Well, do you have any ex's?"

"No," Was the fast reply again.

"Really? You're so pretty, how can you not have any ex's? Well, can I walk you home though?"

"No," Fast reply yet again. _'I am getting freaked out here! What is wrong with this guy?! He's so annoying!'_ Nanoha paced faster.

"Aw, why now? Can I walk you home?"

"No, I can walk by myself."

"So where do you live?"

Nanoha panicked and thought of her sister's old house address and replied fast. "On White Bridge."

"Where's that at?"

"It's over there." Nanoha pointed to her left and almost hit the guy. She retrieved her hand and looked straight. _'Tsk, I should've hit him and told him it was an accident! Dang!'_ Although wanting to do that, deep inside Nanoha's heart she didn't want to do it. Doing it on purpose is bad and wrong is what Nanoha always believes and thinks.

"Oh, I know where that is. I always visit your sister at your house long time ago."

Hearing that Nanoha snorted in her head. _'I gave out Onee-chan's old house address when she got married and moved away from there. That just happened last month and he said 'long time ago'. Haha, I can't believe he believed me! Oh well, mine as well go along with it.'_

"Hey, are you friends with Fate?"

The mere mention of Fate's name made Nanoha slow down and blush.

"…" '_Did he just say 'friends'? I am not just Fate-chan's 'friend'. I'm more than that… wait, how does he know Fate-chan?!'_ Nanoha wanted to throw her 16 oz. of Blue Raspberry Smoothies at him for saying that, but she didn't. "Yes," Was all she said before pacing again.

"For reals? I knew it. Well, do you have a num—"

"No." Too fast. Nanoha got irritated with this guy that she REALLY did want to throw her 16 oz. of Blue Raspberry Smoothies at him in the face or down there where it'll make him freeze to death.

"… ber? Ok? I was talking about home number. Do you have a home num—"

"No." Nanoha cut him off again, very annoyed.

"… ber? Liar, you do have a home number."

"I don't and I'm not lying." Nanoha glared at him from the side but he didn't see her because he was too busy watching where he was stepping, with all the holes in the ground and all. Nanoha's heart started pounding faster from fear and she was sure he heard her heart beat.

"Fine then, I'll ask Fate for your number."

"Go ahead, I don't have any, so she'll give you no number." Nanoha said in a mean tone, which she didn't intend to, but the guy didn't bother to care or he was just dumb to notice, either way he was annoying with the questions and such.

"I _will _ask her. So really, I can't walk you home?"

"No, like I said, I could walk home myself." Nanoha paced up to where the train tracks were and he slowed down, making her want to throw her 16 oz. of Blue Raspberry Smoothies at him and run out of there.

"Ok then, so you sure I can't walk you home?" He stopped to a halt.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can walk myself." Nanoha didn't turn to look at him, she felt him walk back to where he came from, the park. When Nanoha passed the train tracks she started running home as fast as she could, not stopping to take a breath at all.

When she stopped in front of her house she looked back to see if that guy that followed her to the train tracks was behind her, luckily he wasn't. Nanoha was safe so she went inside her house and locked herself inside.

~The next morning~

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha jumped into Fate's embrace when she saw Fate in front of her door. Nanoha started bursting into tears and held onto Fate's uniform.

"W-what's wrong, Nanoha?" Fate soothed the poor crying girl's hair and moved some of Nanoha's bangs to kiss her on the forehead.

"Th… there was this… one guy… sniff… that… followed me… sniff… and acted like… he knew you!… sniff… he scared me! Protect me, Fate-chan! I don't… sniff… want to walk home again!" That last sentence made something click in Fate's head. _'WHAT?! I am so going to kill that ferret-boy! He should know that Nanoha's scared of walking home alone, after that… that incident!'_

"Come on, let's meet up with Hayate and tell her about this." Fate was mad now. She held onto Nanoha as they both turned around to walk out the door. As if on cue, Hayate popped out of no where and greet them, scaring them half to death.

"Good morning Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan!" Hayate waved and kept her smile until she saw tears falling down Nanoha's soft cheeks, meaning something terrible has happened.

"What happened? Was it Yuuno-kun?" As if correct, Fate nodded. Hayate turned beat red because of the signs she saw. Yuuno zoning out on them and not paying any attention to them at all.

"Yesterday, Yuuno-kun was on a date with this girl I don't know about, I saw them when I was walking home, Nanoha-chan. I thought that he had walked you home, but he didn't, didn't he?" As if correct again, Fate nodded. She too had seen Yuuno with this unfamiliar girl.

"I knew it. I am going to kill him when we get to school!" Hayate tightened her grip on her handbag and the trio walked to school, with Nanoha still in Fate's arms crying to let it all out before she exploded any time soon.

~School: 7:40 A.M.~

"I don't see Yuuno-kun anywhere," Hayate said to no one in particular.

"We'll see him soon," Fate assured the both of them and herself that they will get to see him soon to kill him. In a different term meaning 'kill', they meant as in 'yell at him and put things into his head that he will regret and soon it will bother him' kind of term, not literally 'kill' him, just 'emotionally and mentally kill' him.

~Lunch: 11:45 A.M.~

"YUU-NO-KUN!" Hayate rushed down the hall where she had spotted Yuuno and grabbed him by the ear and dashed to the roof.

"Oww!! What was THAT for?!" Yuuno cried out his pain, holding onto his ear. Hayate just puffed and threw her arms up and down.

"You want to know what 'that' was for?! Do you?! Do you know what you did that made both ME _and_ FATE-CHAN mad! Do you?!" Hayate was furious now that Yuuno didn't have a clue of what he did.

"… uh, what did I do…" Yuuno looked at Hayate who was glaring at him, looking like she was about to hit him any second now. "… oh…" Realization his Yuuno and all of a sudden he felt a sting of pain on his left cheek and moved his hand to touch it, finding it very painful to bare.

"Don't 'oh' me! You better do something about it, or else Fate-chan's going to kill you for sure! You know how she is about Nanoha-chan!" Hayate closed her eyes while screaming at the top of her lungs at Yuuno.

"I… I'm sorry…" Was all Yuuno managed to say before Hayate ran out of there, not wanting to know what Yuuno had to say.

* * *

**A/N:** *Ahem* Yeah, so um… this story, it actually happened to me a while ago… the crying part didn't happen though… all-in-all, please review! Much appreciated! XP

-Yuki-chan


End file.
